


Stay

by naerossi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naerossi/pseuds/naerossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahkan seorang Kise Ryouta juga bisa merasa lelah, kan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

 

Kise Ryouta menghela napas. Jadwal hari ini sungguh padat--dua syuting iklan sekaligus dan satu wawancara plus sesi foto sebuah majalah mode. Kalau semuanya tepat waktu sih ia masih bisa pulang menjelang senja, tapi salah satu studio tempat syuting terakhir hari ini mengalami kendala, jadi acaranya ditunda selama beberapa jam.

Menguap karena kantuk bukan main, ia bersandar pada sofa di ruang tunggu ber-AC itu. Pemuda blonde itu baru saja mengirim pesan kepada Murasakibara--mereka seharusnya ada janji hari ini, tapi sepertinya lebih baik dibatalkan saja karena pekerjaannya belum selesai. Ia sudah hampir tertidur ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

  _Terlambat, aku sudah hampir sampai nih. Aku tunggu di rumah Kisechin saja, ya._

 Ah, kasihan Murasakibaracchi, padahal kayaknya aku bakal sampai malam, pikirnya. Tapi biarlah, toh dia juga sudah tahu letak kunci rumahnya, biar dia istirahat dulu sambil makan snack di rumah, Kise tersenyum geli membayangkan si jangkung itu mondar mandir di rumahnya menghabiskan makanan.

"Kise, ayo kita mulai sekarang!"

"Haiiii!"

-

Kise salah. Syutingnya tidak selesai sampai malam, tapi... larut malam. Begitu selesai take terakhir, ia langsung mengecek ponselnya dengan cemas, tapi tidak ada pesan apapun. Apa Murasakibara marah dan langsung pulang? Mungkin saja. Mana mungkin ia mau menunggu berjam-jam. Pasti begitu.

Perjalanan pulang terasa seperti bayangan, ia begitu lelah sampai tidak ingat lewat rute mana perjalanan mereka, namun anehnya ia tidak bisa terlelap juga. Badannya terasa seperti robot yang memiliki fungsi autopilot. Ia tersenyum, tertawa, berakting, tapi entah mengapa di balik itu semua... akhir-akhir ini rasanya seperti... kosong. Ia bagaikan cangkang tanpa inti. Ia kadang bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah lebih baik ia menjalani hidup seperti anak SMA biasa saja yang punya banyak waktu senggang?

"Sudah sampai, lho. Tidak mau turun?"

Kise terperanjat. Manajernya memberikan senyum maklum. "Hari yang melelahkan ya, Kise-kun. Istirahatlah,"

Ia membalas senyum wanita itu, "Haaai, terima kasih ya, Riricchi~ sampai ketemu besok!"

Deru mesin mobil yang menjauh, mengiringi langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah kosong itu. "Lho, tidak dikunci? Apa Murasakibaracchi lupa menguncinya lagi ya sebelum pulang?"

Dan langkahnya terhenti ketika masuk ruang tengah, mendapati seorang jangkung dengan potato chip di pangkuannya, tertidur dengan kepala terkulai di sandaran sofa.

"Mu-murasakibaracchi?"

Si rambut ungu juga terkejut karena penampakan tiba-tiba si empunya rumah. "Aa, Kisechin... maaf aku ketiduuran... kau baru sampai?"

Kise tersenyum lemah, "iya, maaf ya aku telat, kupikir tadi kau sudah pulang,"

Murasakibara mengucek matanya dan menguap dua kali, namun kemudian ia memperhatikan Kise yang meletakkan tasnya dan ikut merebahkan diri di sofa. Ia bahkan tidak menganti baju atau mandi. Murasakibara tahu, ia pasti sangat lelah.

_Bahkan Kise Ryouta yang berisik itu juga tahu lelah, ya._  Batin Murasakibara geli.

"Kisechin, kalau kau capek, lebih baik aku pulang saja-"

"Murasakibaracchi," ia yang hampir berdiri merasakan kausnya ditarik oleh si pemuda blonde di sebelahnya, "di sini saja, ya?"

"Tapi bukannya kamu capek habis kerja seharian? Toh nontonnya batal juga kan ini, mendingan Kisechin tidur aja,"

"Iya, aku capek banget, benar-benar capek," bahkan suara Kise terdengar berbeda, entah kenapa terdengar pelan dan dalam, "maka dari itu, Murasakibaracchi di sini saja ya,"

Si pemuda jangkung mengernyit bingung. "Memangnya Kisechin mau aku melakukan apa?"

Murasakibara merasakan punggungnya hangat, pemuda blonde itu merengkuhnya dari belakang. "Nggak perlu melakukan apa-apa, kok. Just... stay," 

Jadi Murasakibara tidak melakukan apapun, hanya membiarkan Kise memeluk punggungnya. Hal terakhir yang diharapkan Kise dalam mood seperti ini adalah... merasa kesepian, dan entah bagaimana merasakan punggung lebar dan hangat temannya itu mengusir semua lelah dan resahnya.

Sepertinya saat ini yang terasa hangat bukan cuma badannya, tapi hatinya juga.

-

 

_Bila ku lelah tetaplah di sini | jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri_

_Bila ku marah biarkanku bersandar | jangan kau pergi untuk menghindar_

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> ....apaan setelah hiatus sekian lama malah bikin drabble fluff menye gini ya maapkan aku orz
> 
> Sebenernya ide untuk drabble ini saya dapat ketika gak sengaja denger lagunya Sheila on 7 yang 'Buat Aku Tersenyum', entah kenapa pas bagian reff nya yang saya quote itu saya bayangin MuraKise... dan sedikit curhat aja sih belakangan ini saya capek banget udah kayak zombi aja orz /malahcurhat
> 
> Thank you for reading, silakan komen apa aja ngatain saya alay juga gapapa deh. /pasrah


End file.
